Fumer tue, Voldemort aussi
by Lilisu
Summary: Cette histoire complètement débile se passe alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sont prisonniers des Mangemorts dans le tome sept. Au programme: ménage, photos cochonnes, buissons et lapinous innoffensifs! (ça dépend pour qui.) Et comme d'hab, mon résumé est nul... léger spoil...GROS DELIRE PAS LOGIQUE! ne faites pas attention.


_Attention, spoil sur le dernier livre. Très léger, mais bon, vaut mieux préciser._

_Grosse connerie en barre, ne faites pas attention. C'est pour les gens qui ont apprécié la dernière bêtise que j'ai pondue sur Voldemort, j'avais envie de leur faire plaisir à nouveau..._

Fumer tue...Voldemort aussi.

Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorcier du monde, se curait les ongles en écoutant le dernier CD des Bizarr'Sisters, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Il jeta un regard attristé à la fenêtre devant lui, car à cause de l'obscurité ambiante, il ne pouvait voir son magnifique jardin. Il l'avait fait faire par un jardinier enlevé dans un village moldu. Le pauvre avait été forcé d'être volontaire, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait clairement expliqué la chose suivante :

-Ah ! Au fait, très cher, ta famille est enfermée dans ma cave. Si tu ne me fais pas un jardin digne de ce nom, je leur arrache la colonne vertébrale et je me fais des abat-jour avec leur peau. Sinon, tu crois qu'ils sont réalisables, mes plans ?

Le pauvre homme avait acquiescé, les yeux larmoyants. Et il avait créé le plus beau jardin que Voldemort ait jamais vu.

Il y avait maintenant une allée en graviers blancs bordée de colonnes de marbre couvertes de lierre, de fantastiques buissons ensorcelés par ses soins pour se tourner vers le soleil, des arbres d'or et d'argent et un mini zoo d'animaux en liberté. Bon, ça ne faisait pas très Mage noir, mais bon, ses ennemis n'allaient quand-même pas venir jusque chez lui pour se battre ! En général, ils le fuyaient plutôt...

Et voilà comment Tom Jedusor avait obtenu le jardin de ses rêves.

Bon, là, c'était la nuit, donc on ne voyait pas grand' chose, mais bon. L'homme sans nez soupira et s'enfonça d'avantage dans son imposant fauteuil. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention. C'était très exactement un cri. Aigu, sans doute celui d'une fille.

Bordel... Déjà que quelques minutes auparavant il avait dû subir le rire de sorcière de Bellatrix, voilà qu'elle torturait des gens dans son salon ! Elle allait l'entendre !

Le mage noir éteignit son poste de radio et descendit d'un pas furibond la volée de marches qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée.

-Bellatrix ! Les oubliettes c'est pas pour les chiens ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle d'un coup de pied bien placé.

La sorcière aux cheveux dans le vent se figea, la baguette magique en l'air. À ses pieds se trouvait, prostrée, une fille à la tignasse brune et emmêlée en train de pleurer tout son saoul. (pas les cheveux, la fille) Elle disait curieusement quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mais c'est...merde, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ?

-Hermione Granger, souffla discrètement Drago.

-Hermione Granger ! s'exclama Voldemort comme s'il avait trouvé tout seul. Vous avez réussi à l'avoir ? Et les deux autres ?

-Heu, hé bien...commença Bellatrix d'une voix timide, parce qu'elle devait être sûre que l'épée de Gryffondor se trouvait bien dans son coffre à Gringotts sinon Voldy la battait...enfin bref, z'avez qu'à lire les livres, vous comprendrez.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir un gros mensonge bien fumant quand la voix de ce crétin de Weasley s'éleva du sous-sol.

-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !

Bellatrix eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur et commença à craindre pour sa vie.

-Dois-je comprendre, dit Voldemort d'une voix basse et menaçante, que vous avez attrapé Harry Potter et ses sbires et que vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!

-C'est que...

-Oh, ferme-la ! Toi, va les chercher ! ordonna-t-il à Pettigrow. Je veux m'en occuper moi-même...

Le gnome se pressa vers la cave et en revint une minute plus tard en ahanant, les deux garçons les bras en l'air devant lui. Harry et Ron ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes en le voyant, et il se délecta de leur peur comme d'un bon Whisky Pur Feu.

Ben oui, le jus de citrouilles, c'est pour les gamins !

-Alors, Potter, on visite mes catacombes ? ricana-t-il.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs vous pourriez faire le ménage plus souvent, on y trouve des trucs pas très catholiques...

Laissant les autres s'interroger sur le sens du mot « catholique », Voldemort grimaça en entendant la réplique sarcastique de son ennemi de toujours.

-Hmmmm...devrais-je t'obliger de récurer mes oubliettes avant de te tuer? pensa tout haut le mage noir.

-Jamais de la vie je ne remettrai les pieds là-dedans! C'est crade et ça pue! assena Harry en croisant les bras d'un air décidé à le faire chier.

Comme toujours, quoi. Il avait envie de mourir ou quoi?

Le roux se précipita à la rescousse de sa copine et la mit hors de portée de Bellatrix avant que celle-ci ait pu l'en empêcher.

-Tu es mort, Potter, se délecta Voldemort. Impossible de transplaner dans mon manoir. Et tu es cerné. Tu ne crois quand-même pas pouvoir nous vaincre...tous?

Le Lord jeta un œil à ses effectifs. La famille Malefoy, Bella, Greyback et ses crétins d'acolytes et Queudver. Pas brillant brillant.

Décidément, de nos jours on ne peut plus compter que sur soi-même. Enfin, Harry Potter était entre ses mains et il avait un nouveau jardin. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Mais ça lui semblait bien con de se débarrasser d'Harry tout de suite, sans rien lui faire subir avant...Et justement il avait une idée. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le gamin, déclenchant des hoquets d'horreur de la part des trois ados. La fille Granger s'interposa et le Rouquin se plaça devant sa copine. Voldemort soupira devant tant de débilité et lança un sort informulé. Un éclair bleu jaillit et aux pieds des trois prisonniers apparurent des...seaux et des torchons.

-Heu? fit Hermione.

Le vieux s'était gouré de sort ou quoi?

-Vous allez récurer ce château de fond en comble, ordonna Voldy avec satisfaction. je veux pouvoir me vois dans le parquet.

-Vu votre tronche, j'éviterais à votre place, commenta Harry en observant, effaré, la couche de poussière qui couvrait le sol.

-Plait-il? fit leur ravisseur en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Il était curieux de voir si Potter allait oser répéter.

-Je disais, expliqua Harry posément, que vous êtes tellement moche que si vous vous voyiez dans un miroir, le pauvre aura si peur qu'il fera un infarctus. ce que je ne souhaite à aucune surface au monde. Et je refuse de nettoyer vos affaires. Z'avez qu'à embaucher une technicienne de surface, je suis sûr que cette psychopathe serait ravie de vous rendre service, ajouta le jeune sorcier en montrant Bellatrix du pouce.

Drago laissa échapper une petite toux qui ressemblait fortement à un ricanement.

-Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, soupira le tueur en série. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je serai forcé de publier ces photos de toi dans le journal du matin...

Harry lui arracha les clichés des doigts et les passa en revue, de plus en plus pâle.

-Co...comment vous avez eu ça?

-Oh, tu sais, réseau d'espionnage, tout ça...

-Mais...c'est privé!

-Pas pour moi. Déchire-les si tu veux, de toute façon j'en ai fait imprimer tout plein pour les coller sur les murs de ma chambre, alors...

-Pervers! Je suis à poil sur la majorité des photos!

-Opportuniste serait plus juste. Bon, Potter, l'heure tourne et le manoir n'est toujours pas propre. Hop hop!

Harry grogna quelque chose et s'empara d'un des seaux, ses amis faisant de même par solidarité. Hermione s'occupa du sol, parce qu'elle avait failli éternuer pendant sa séance de torture et que ce n'était pas très cool. Ron lessiva les tentures, les housses des canapés, les draps et les tapisseries. Harry fit les poussières en lâchant de temps à autre une injure en imaginant Voldy le mater dans une tenue superficielle, if you know what I mean...

En fait, le Lord noir regardait surtout les fesses du jeune sorcier alors qu'il vacillait sur l'échelle qui lui permettait d'atteindre le lourd lustre du salon.

-Heu, Seigneur? demanda Drago. Puis-je...heu...les aider? S'il vous plait?

-Bah pourquoi?

-Ben, heu, comme ça, ils auront fini plus vite et...heu...

-Vas-y si ça t'amuse. Après tout, le travail forme la jeunesse!

-Heu, Maitre, souffla Bellatrix. Ce sont les voyages qui forment la jeunesse, pas le travail... Et puis, il ne convient pas à un Sang-Pur comme Drago de...

-Qu'il nettoie si ça lui chante!

Le blond s'empara d'un chiffon et aida Harry à dépoussiérer, s'attirant un regard à la fois étonné et empli de gratitude du brun. C'est alors qu'Hermione poussa un petit cri et sortit en courant de la chambre de Voldemort.

Le mage noir soupira de nouveau. Il aurait peut-être dû couvrir les murs avant de laisser la née-moldue entrer...

-Hermione? Ca va? demanda Harry, paniqué.

La fille aux dents de castor était d'un beau rouge brique.

-Oh, heu...c'est juste que j'ai été ...surprise, voilà... balbutia-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier lança un regard suspicieux au plus âgé.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez vraiment...?

-Je mens rarement.

-Espèce de vieux cochon!Vous êtes vraiment un bâtard de...!

-Pas d'insultes, je te prie. Il est bientôt six heures, alors dépêchez-vous de finir!

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent (Harry était rouge de honte) et terminèrent un peu avant sept heures. Ils se laissèrent tomber par terre, morts de fatigue. Voldemort inspecta leur travail et s'estima satisfait.

-Bien, vous avez fait du bon boulot. Mon manoir n'a jamais été aussi propre...

-Bah en même temps, si vous faisiez le ménage un peu plus souvent, ça irait mieux, grommela Ron.

-Je n'avais pas fini de parler. Un blâme pour le roux. Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du p'tit déjeuner, alors vous serez gentils de le préparer. Sous la surveillance de Bella qui veillera à ce que vous ne mettiez pas le feu à ma cuisine ou du poison dans les plats.

Les quatre ados semblèrent prêts à l'écorcher vif, mais ils se levèrent quand-même à contrecœur pour se diriger vers la pièce indiquée par Drago.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée que de les faire travailler pour vous, Maitre! s'exclama Bellatrix, tout émoustillée par on ne sait quoi. Si le vieux diabétique voyait ça!

-C'est con qu'il soit déjà mort...

Le déjeuner fut servi une demi-heure plus tard. Il y avait des œufs au bacon, des toasts, de la confiture, des croissants, des haricots à la sauce tomate, des patates et un tas d'autres choses délicieusement bien préparées.

-Ce repas est exquis. Vous pouvez avoir les restes, les enfants.

-Vieux pédo...crut-il entendre Harry grommeler en se servant une généreuse part de cake.

Voldemort termina de manger et s'enfila son jus de citrouille matinal. Il s'étonna de son goût et se servit une tasse de thé. Il était étonnamment bon, mais avait une odeur étrange. Conquis, il en reprit une tasse, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à vider la bouilloire tout seul.

-Encore! s'exclama-t-il en direction de ses prisonniers.

Hermione eut un petit sourire entendu et se leva pour repartir en cuisine toute seule. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec le récipient rempli de thé rouge foncé et le donna tout de suite à Voldemort qui recommença à boire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, même quand sa vessie cria grâce. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Il se sentait bien.

-Il est magique ton thé, chérie, bredouilla-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione qui rougit légèrement sous le surnom. C'est quoi ton truc?

-Heu, secret de famille, répondit-elle.

-Faudra que j'invita ta famille, pendant les vacances... chantonna-t-il.

-Heu, Maitre? Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta Lucius.

-Je vais suuuuuuuper bien! s'écria soudain le redoutable mage noir en faisant basculer sa chaise sur deux pieds.

Il vida le deuxième service sans en avoir donné une seule goutte aux autres.

-Encore? proposa Hermione.

-Heu...une autre fois, peut-être, faut que j'aille pisser.

Il se leva et partit en courant, les mains croisées sur son bas-ventre.

Un grand silence se fit à table.

-Heu, il a l'air de bonne humeur, pas vrai! s'exclama Ron en souriant à ses amis.

-Ouais, à croire que nous transformer en femmes de chambre le met dans tous ses états...commenta Harry, bougon.

Voldemort revint une minute plus tard et se rassit d'un pas chancelant.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez b-...?

-Mais oui, Bella, que je vais b-bien! Comment veux-tu que j'aille pas b-bien? Je suis en suuuuuuper forme! T'es une killeuse, chérie, annonça-t-il à Hermione.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille à tout hasard.

Bella attrapa la bouilloire. Voldemort la lui arracha des mains et lui tira la langue.

-Touche pas à mon thé! Et pis d'abord y en a plus!

-Justement, seigneur, je vais aller vous la remplir...

-Don! (voilà qu'il parlait dans son nez inexistant, maintenant!) C'est Hermi...Hermi...Hermignonne qui doit le faire! Ton thé il pue! OUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!

Bellatrix hésita, puis, sûre que son chef était vraiment bizarre, osa le lui reprendre.

-Maieuuuuuh! Rends-la moi! T'es méchante!

Bella esquiva les coups de baguette qu'il donnait à tout va et renifla le goulot du récipient.

-Mais ça sent l'alcool! Petite garce! Tu as osé saouler mon Maitre!

Drago lâcha un petit rire qui passa presque inaperçu au milieu des pleurnicheries de Voldy et Bella devint toute rouge, une vraie furie.

-Comment as-tu réussi à...?

-Ben, quand vous étiez en train de roucouler avec votre maitre, nous, on a trouvé sa réserve de bouteilles dans la cuisine. Saké, Whisky, Vodka, Bièraubeurre, Ricard, Canard WC, cire pour les chaussures, vin rouge...tout y est passé. On a fait infuser des feuilles de thé dedans et il n'y a vu que du feu. M'enfin, ça a l'air bon, vous devriez garder la recette pour lui en refaire un de ces quatre!

-Bande de sales petits...! hurla Bellatrix en leur sautant dessus.

-_Levicorpus_! lança Voldy. Touche-les pas! Mauvaise Bella! T'es virée! Ouais, virée! J'vais engager Harry et Ron à la place. Et Hermignonne sera ma cuisinière personnelle!Na!

La sorcière suspendue dans les airs parvint à redescendre par ses propres moyens.

-Mais Maitre, vous n'y pensez pas! Je suis votre meilleure lieutenante! Votre bras droit!

-Hé bah mainant c'est Hermignonne. J'ai dit. Ugh. Et Harry...nettoiera ma chambre... Touuuuus les jours! Je t'aime, Harry! Je t'aime toi!

-J'aurais préféré être sourd que défiguré, moi, se plaignit Harry en sortant de table avant d'aller reprendre leur baguette dans la poche de Voldy qui tenta de l'attraper par la cheville.

Il remercia Drago d'un signe de tête et entraina ses amis dehors sous les cris furibonds de Bellatrix que Voldemort empêchait de bouger.

-Mais Maitre! Il s'en vont! Ils s'échappent!

-Maaaiiiiiiis! Ils vont revenir, pas vrai?

-Non, Maitre! Ils s'évadent! Harry Potter s'évade!

-Hermignonne aussi?

-Heu...oui!

-Veeeeee~

-Et ils vont démolir votre jardin! ajouta la sorcière, prise d'une idée de génie.

Voldemort se leva, fou de rage.

-Pas mon jardin! Rattrapez-les!

Et il s'élança vers la sortie en titubant, la baguette levée dans un élan vengeur.

-SUS A L'ENNEMI!

-Sucer qui? demanda Narcissa qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

-Personne, chérie. Personne.

Les Mangemorts suivirent leur Maitre et filèrent les ados dans les jardins.

-TOUCHEZ PAS MON JARDIN! ordonna Voldemort aux fuyards.

-Son quoi? demanda Ron.

-Je crois qu'il parle de son jardin, répondit Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il est beau...

-J'ai une idée! annonça Harry. Ca va nous faire gagner du temps!

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort que son parrain lui avait appris avant de mourir. Quand il avait appris quels étaient ses effets, il avait cru à une blague, mais cet instant semblait être le moment rêvé pour l'utiliser.

-_Leopridus!_

Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent net en l'entendant lancer un sort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? (décidément l'acoustique est merdique dans cette propriété)

-Je sais pas...

Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'est alors qu'un pouf! se fit entendre et qu'un nuage blanchâtre apparut au beau milieu du parc de Voldemort qui trépignait toujours comme un alcoolique. Quand le nuage se dissipa, de petites choses blanches se mirent à caracoler le long des allées en grignotant des feuilles et des fleurs ça et là.

-Mais ce sont...!fit Ron.

-Des lapins! poursuivit Hermione. Mais je ne comprends pas pourqu...?

-NAAAAAAAAAN! hurlait Voldy. MON JARDIN TOUT NEUF! BAS LES PATTES, SALES BETES! TUEZ-MOI CES LAPINS DE MALHEUR!

Les Mangemorts haussèrent les épaules et entreprirent de poursuivre les rongeurs, se désintéressant totalement de nos héros qui en profitèrent pour sortir de l'enceinte du manoir et transplaner ailleurs.

-OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! pleurait Voldemort, complètement désespéré.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sauvèrent leur vie une fois de plus et apprirent une chose intéressante, ou plutôt deux: le grand Mage noir Voldemort tenait mal l'alcool et avait un faible pour les buissons de fleurs blanches.

Fin, ou plutôt à suivre dans Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort,

par notre JK Rowling préférée.

_Ouf. Ca fait un bail que je l'avais abandonnée, celle-là!_

_Mais par un bel après-midi d'emmerdement le plus profond, j'ai décidé de la ressortir de mon vieux tiroir à surprises et je l'ai enfin terminée! Z'êtes super contents, hein?_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette glorieuse connerie totalement illogique!_

_(en fait, au départ, j'avais commencé cette histoire parce que je ne voulais pas que Dobby meure...je l'aime bien, moi, cet elfe...)_


End file.
